protopiafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Sacco e Vanzetti
SACCO E VANZETTI EMMA GOLDMAN & ALEXANDER BERKMAN Os nomes do “bom sapateiro e do pobre peixeiro” cessaram de representar meramente dois trabalhadores italianos. Por todo o mundo civilizado, Sacco e Vanzetti já se tornaram símbolos, o xibolete da Justiça esmagada pela Força. Esse é o grande significado histórico desta crucificação do século XX, e as palavras de Vanzetti foram verdadeiramente proféticas ao declarar “O último momento pertence a nós – essa agonia é o nosso triunfo”. Sempre ouvimos pessoas falarem a propósito de um grande progresso e querendo dizer com isso melhorias de vários tipos, na maioria das vezes, descobertas salva-vidas ou invenções poupa-trabalhos, quando não reformas na vida política e social. Mas todas estas coisas podem ou não representar um avanço real, pois reformas não são, necessariamente, progresso. É inteiramente falsa e viciosa a concepção de que a civilização consiste de mudanças mecânicas ou políticas. Nem mesmo as maiores melhorias em si mesmas indicam progresso real: simplesmente simbolizam o seu resultado. A verdadeira civilização, o progresso real consiste em humanizar a humanidade, em fazer do mundo um lugar decente para se viver. Desse ponto de vista, apesar de todas as reformas e aperfeiçoamentos, ainda estamos muito distantes de sermos civilizados. O verdadeiro progresso é uma luta contra a inumanidade de nossa existência social, contra a barbaridade das concepções dominantes. Em outras palavras, o progresso é uma luta espiritual, uma luta para libertar o homem de sua herança bestial, de sua condição primitiva de medo e crueldade. Quebrar os grilhões da ignorância e da superstição; libertar o homem do apego às idéias e práticas escravizantes; extinguir a escuridão de seu espírito e o terror de seu coração; levantando-o de sua postura abjeta à plena estatura do homem – esta é a missão do progresso. Só assim o homem, individual e coletivamente, se tornará verdadeiramente civilizado e nossa vida social mais proveitosa e humana. Esta luta marca a história real do progresso. Seus heróis não são Napoleões nem Bismarcks, nem generais, nem políticos. Seus caminhos foram traçados pelas valas-comuns dos Saccos e Vanzettis da humanidade, aqueles agraciados com o auto-da-fé, as câmaras de tortura, os cadafalsos e a cadeira elétrica. Estes mártires da justiça e da liberdade são aqueles a quem devemos o pouco do progresso real e da civilização que temos hoje. O aniversário da morte de nosso camarada não é, portanto, de modo algum, uma ocasião de luto. Pelo contrário, deveríamos nos regozijar, pois neste tempo de depreciação e degradação, de histeria por conquista e ganho ainda há homens que ousam desafiar o espírito dominante e levantar a sua voz contra a inumanidade e contra a reação: Que ainda há homens que mantém acesas as chamas da razão e da liberdade, e que possuem a coragem de morrer, e de morrer triunfalmente, pela sua ousadia. Pois Sacco e Vanzetti morreram, como todo o mundo sabe, porque eram Anarquistas. Isto é, porque acreditavam e pregavam a fraternidade e a liberdade humanas. E como tais, não podiam esperar nem justiça nem humanidade. Por elas, os Mestres da Vida perdoariam qualquer crime ou ofensa, mas nunca uma tentativa de minar sua segurança diante das massas. Portanto Sacco e Vanzetti deveriam morrer, não obstante os protestos do mundo inteiro. Mas Vanzetti estava certo quando declarou que sua execução seria seu triunfo maior, por toda a história os mártires do progresso é que triunfaram ultimamente. Onde estão os Césares e Torquemadas de hoje em dia? Quem se lembra o nome dos juízes que condenaram Giordano Bruno e John Brown? Os Parsons, os Ferrers, os Saccos e Vanzettis vivem eternamente e seus espíritos ainda marcham. Que desespero algum entre em nossos corações sob os túmulos de Sacco e Vanzetti. O que devemos a eles pelo crime de permitir que sua execução acontecesse é manter sua memória verde e o estandarte do seu ideal Anarquista ao alto. E que nenhum pessimista míope confunda e desconcerte os verdadeiros fatos da história do homem, de sua ascensão à maior humanidade e liberdade. Na longa batalha das trevas à luz, na antiga luta por maior liberdade e bem-estar, os rebeldes, os mártires é que venceram. A escravidão cedeu, o absolutismo foi suprimido, o feudalismo e a servidão passaram, os tronos foram desfeitos para que repúblicas se estabelecessem no lugar. Inevitavelmente, os mártires e suas idéias é que triunfaram, apesar de todos os cadafalsos e cadeiras elétricas. Inevitavelmente, os povos, as massas é que venceram de seus mestres e agora mesmo, as tantas fortalezas da Força, do Capital e do Estado, estão sob ameaça. A Rússia mostra a direção do progresso com sua tentativa de eliminar ambos os mestres políticos e econômicos. Esse experimento inicial fracassou, pois todas as grandes revalorações sociais demandam repetidos esforços para sua concretização. Mas esse magnífico fracasso histórico é similar ao martírio de Sacco e Vanzetti – é o símbolo e a garantia do triunfo final. Contudo, para que seja claramente relembrado; nas primeiras tentativas por mudanças sociais fundamentais, o fracasso se deve sempre ao falso método de tentar estabelecer o Novo pelos meios e práticas do Velho. O Novo só pode conquistar por meio de seu próprio espírito novo. Tirania vive pela supressão; Liberdade medra em liberdade. O erro fatal da grande Revolução Russa foi tentar estabelecer novas formas de vida social e econômica sobre o velho fundamento de coerção e força. O pleno desenvolvimento da sociedade humana acontece longe da coerção e do governo, longe da autoridade, em direção a maior liberdade e independência. Nesta luta, o espírito da liberdade foi finalmente vencido. Mas na mesma direção reside o êxito. A história o mostra, e recentemente a Rússia é a demonstração mais convincente disso. Que, então, aprendamos a lição e que estes grandes esforços em prol de um novo mundo de humanidade e liberdade nos inspirem, e que o triunfal martírio de Sacco e Vanzetti possa nos dar grande força e coragem nesta luta estupenda. França: Julho, 1929 Notas: Publicado em The Road to Freedom (New York), Vol. 5, Ago. 1929. Fonte: Retrieved on March 15th, 2009 from http://sunsite.berkeley.edu/Goldman/Writings/Essays/sacco.html Fonte da tradução: . Acesso em: 21 nov. 2009, 16:20:01. ---- * Shibboleth é uma palavra hebraica, do vocabulário bíblico, significa divisa, racha, para demarcar e separar. N.T. Tradução e contribuição: José Paulo M. Souza (jxpxster@gmail.com)